The Night Sky
by ninjagiraffes234
Summary: Giripan AU story. Uses human names and takes place in a school setting. I'll probably add more pairings other than just Giripan.
1. Chapter 1

I stared up at the new blossoms. This'll be the last time that I'll see them for a while…

After about a minute, I turned and left the blossoming trees. I won't be back here for at least four years. I can tell already that I'm going to be homesick.

Once I got home, I noticed that my mom already had the car packed and she was waiting in the driver's seat.

"Hurry up, Kiku. We don't have all day you know," she said. I sighed a little and got in the car. My parents were sending me off to a boarding school somewhere in America. Apparently, a lot of kids form all over the world go there, so I wouldn't be the only foreigner, however, I was anxious nonetheless. I really didn't want to leave my country.

After about twenty minutes of driving, we reached the airport and my mom quickly unloaded all of my things into the baggage check. About another twenty minutes later, I was saying goodbye. Ten minutes after that, I was on the plane. I was seated next to a boy with long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that rested on his shoulder. He looked slightly annoyed and was scowling at the seat in front of us.

"K-konnichiwa," I mumbled, "Where are you headed?"

"Ni hao," he said as he suddenly realized I was there. His face had softened a bit when he stopped glaring at the seat in front of us, "I'm heading to California. Not that I want to though, aru… Where are you going?"

I could tell he was Chinese by the way he spoke. "I'm also going to California," I said, "My parents are sending me to boarding school…"

"Me too! They said something about a ton of foreigners being there, but I still didn't really want to leave China…" he said as he started to scowl again, "Oh yeah, my name's Wang Yao, aru! But you can just call me Yao."

"Ah, it's a pleasure! My name is Honda Kiku. You may call me Kiku though," I said with a little bow in my seat. Yao smiled a but and then when the person in front of us started to move a little bit, Yao gave a quick little glare towards then.

"Erm, pardon me for asking, but I've noticed that you keep glaring at the person in front of us…" I mumbled.

"Aiyaa, I hate that guy," he said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the chair.

"W-why's that?" I asked.

"Because! He purposely annoys me, he's always picking on me, and he's always purposely trying to make me mad, aru!" he steamed, "I honestly don't now how I ended up on the same flight as him! Aiyaa… Stupid Russians…"

I decided not to question any further, and I leaned back into my chair. A few minutes later, the plane started to take off.

After bout an hour of flight, the man in front of us seemed to notice Yao. He turned in his chair and gave an extremely creepy smile, "Ah, Yao. We seem to be on the same flight. I assume that you're heading to a boarding school, da?" He was a tall guy with silverish/ beige hair.

"H-how'd you know about that?" he shouted in response.

"Oh, well it seems as though a lot of people are. This boy beside me is," he said as he motions to the shaking boy beside him, "Say hello."

The boy turned around and said, "annyeonghaseyo…" He had a little curl on the side of his head which appeared to have a scared face inside of it.

"This is Im Yong Soo. He's from Korea, da?" The Russian man said as he put his hand on the Korean's head, "He's such a small guy." Actually, he was rather tall, but he just happened to be small in comparison to the Russian, "Who's your friend?"

Yao looked over at me and then he said, "This is Honda Kiku. He's from Japan, aru. Kiku, this is Ivan Braginski."

Ivan smiled and sent shivers down my spine, "My, you're very small as well, da?"

"Y-yeah…" I mumbled and turned to face the aisle. The rest of the flight went on in an awkward silence with the occasional small talk with Wang-san.

After the plane landed in Los Angeles, I hurriedly got my stuff together and made my way out of the plane.

"See you later then, aru," Yao-san said as he walked off with a woman in a Qui Pao. I looked around the terminal trying to find the person who was going to pick me up. I was told that they'd have a sign. I got nervous after about ten minutes of searching.

I gave up after another five minutes and plopped down on one of the seats. However, I accidentally knocked over something that was resting against the seat next to me.

"Oh, I'm very sor…" I started but noticed that it was a sign that fell. Then I realized that the sign had my name on it. I looked at the person next to me who owned the sign. He was a tall, curly-haired brunette wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and dark brown boots and was dozing peacefully in the chair.

"Erm, excuse me," I said as I tried to wake him up. I shook his arm a little, but he wouldn't budge, I decided to wait for him though since I couldn't seem to wake him up.

I kept looking up at the clock, counting how long it's been. After about two and a half hours, I noticed that he was moving a little bit. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned a little.

"Er, hi," I mumbled as he sat up holding his head.

He looked over, and asked, "Are you Kiku Honda?"

"Hai!" I said with a little bow.

"Oh, how long have you been waiting for me?" he asked as he looked over. His emerald eyes were a bit glazed over from sleep.

"Oh, uh, not very long," I lied. After all, I didn't really want to be rude to him.

"Oh really?" he mumbled as he stood up and stretched, "Well, it's nine a clock now and the plane was supposed to be here at around four twenty. Sorry I fell asleep."

"No, no! It's perfectly fine!" I said and waved it off, "Konnichiwa, I am Honda Kiku."

"Hey," he said as he shook my hand a little, "My name's Heracles Karpusi. I heard that you're from Japan. I'm Greek. It seems as though this entire school is filled with foreign kids… I only know of one American one…"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Karpusi-san," I mumbled and gave another bow.

He was silent for a second, and then he said, "Call me Heracles. After all, we're roommates…"

"Roommates? I didn't know I'll be having a roommate…" I mumbled and fidgeted with my bags.

"Well yeah," he said as he flashed a smile, "It _is_ a boarding school after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Kakamashi7, me and my thoughts, and Nekokiku of Love for your awesome reviews! I'm sorry for the wait in updating… I'm trying as hard as I can to get this done!**

**I wrote most of this while listening to Gay Bar… (inspiration?) *shoots***

**Oh, and I'm sorry if this one is a little short and/or slow… It'll get better sooner or later…**

**All reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**I do not own Hetalia (I forgot about this in the first chapter…)**

…

Shortly after, we went to baggage claim and got my suitcase. Then, we went to the parking lot and stopped at a small blue car, "Well, we'll be on campus in about twenty minutes."

I threw my stuff in the back and got in on the passenger's side. Heracles-san started the engine and we left the parking garage. We sat for the entire twenty minutes in an awkward silence. Another five minutes passed and we arrived on the school campus. It was really large though and I'm pretty sure that I'd get lost. He pulled up to a large building and stopped the engine. He then got out and pulled my bags out of the back. I grabbed my duffel bag and followed him up a few flights of stairs and through multiple hallways until he stopped in front of a door. He had already unlocked it and had his hand over the door knob.

"Do you promise to keep this a secret?" he said as he looked over at me.

"Keep what a secret?" I asked.

"The dorm rules prohibit pets but…" he said as he opened the door. We were immediately greeted by a small brown kitten whose hair was only a little bit lighter than Heracles-san's, "I couldn't resist keeping him. He was all alone in the streets. I know this may make me look, well… I don't know. You're probably thinking that…" he rambled but I interrupted.

"What a cute cat!" I said as I dropped my things and picked up the kitten. Heracles-san followed me in the room and brought my bags in. He then locked the door.

"His name is Adelphos. It means born of the same womb or sibling. I found it quite appropriate since a lot of people think I'm very cat-like…" he said as he fidgeted with his hair.

I looked up at him and thought for a second, "Yeah, you are a little feline… But I think it suits you." I said as I hugged the cat a little.

He was silent for a few seconds, and then turned, "That's your bed over there. You already got your schedule in the mail, right?"

"Y-yeah, but I don't understand it much…" I said as I shifted the cat to my other arm and pulled the paper out of my pocket, "The scheduling systems here in America are extremely different from Japan…"

"Well, okay, let me help you," he said as he walked over and started to explain everything, "Oh, you have art with me last block. I didn't know you were into art."

"Oh, hai. I like to draw and make comics of sorts," I said as I began to stroke Adelphos's head.

"I like to sculpt and paint," he said, "I can show you my art sometime. There's some in the art rooms show case. The rest are in the backroom."

"Hai," I said, "I'd like that."

He was silent for a moment, then he said, "Well, it's a little late and I'm feeling tired." He then took his boots off and got in bed without even changing.

I put Adelphos down and changed into my pajama pants and shirt.

"Guddonaito Heracles-san," I said as I crawled into my bed. After a few minutes though, I realized that he was already sleeping since he didn't respond.

The next morning, I woke up to something soft touching my face. I opened my eyes to see Adelphos pawing at me. I giggled a little. He was so cute! I started to pet his head when suddenly the door burst open. I jumped a little and made an attempt to put the blanket over Adelphos. However, when I realized that it was just Heracles-san, I sighed a little and pulled the blanket back. I was a bit startled when I saw him in such a fit though.

I groggily sat up while rubbing my eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Adnan!" he shouted as he stomped inside and closed the door, "He won't leave me alone!"

"Adnan?" I mumbled, "Who's that?"

"A Turkish bigot!" he yelled as he slammed his bag down on the table.

"Oh," I mumbled as Adelphos crawled into my lap. I started to pet his head and he purred a bit.

"Well anyways, it's Saturday, so we have school off," Heracles-san said as he brushed his hand through his bangs, "What do you want to do?"

"We get Saturday's off here?" I asked. American culture was so much different than Japanese. So far, the only thing that was the same was that there are uniforms, but I read somewhere that uniforms are only in private schools in America.

"Yeah, we get the whole weekend off," he said. I could tell he had calmed down a little.

"Oh," I mumbled, "Well, I don't really know what there is to do here…"

"Alright, then I could give you a tour of the campus," Heracles-san said, "Get dressed and we can go."

"Alright," I said and got up. I went to the bathroom and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. I then brushed my teeth and fixed my horrid bed head. I walked out of the bathroom to find Heracles-san waiting by the door.

"I'll show you the cafeteria first, since it's closest and you haven't eaten breakfast yet," he said. I was about to follow, but before I left, I made sure to grab my camera.

"Camera?" he asked lazily as I walked out of the door.

"My mom said something about sending her pictures of everything. Plus, I'm an aspiring photographer, so I take every opportunity that I get to take pictures," I explained.

"Oh really," he said as he locked the door, "That's pretty cool. That's like with my art. I like to paint and sculpt what I see."

"I forgot to ask last night," I said as we made out way out of the dorms, "What kind of sculpting do you do?"

He looked at me for a second and then said, "With marble or bronze." I wonder if he always has that glazed over sleepy look in his eyes.

"That sounds difficult," I mumbled as we began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Not really," he responded, "I grew up with it, so it's practically second nature to me."

"Oh," I mumbled as we kept walking. We walked for a few more minutes in silence until Heracles-san stopped in front of a large building. I was barely paying attention and almost ran into him.

"This is the cafeteria. It's open 24-7. It's also free, which comes in handy since most of the kids here don't have jobs," he explained as he started towards the doors.

I couldn't help but notice the few girls that started to stare at us. I glanced about nervously as we went inside. As I suspected, there were more people looking at us. They were trying to be secretive, but it was quite obvious.

"The staff is pretty nice here too," he mumbled as he led me to the where the trays were. We silently got our food and sat down at an empty table. I still felt pretty awkward since people were still staring at us.

"Hey! Herculeeeeeees!" a hyper voice shouted from behind us. We both turned to see a boy with blonde hair with a little cowlick in the front running up to us.

"I told you my name's Heracles, not Hercules. Hercules is the Roman version," Heracles-san explained.

"Dude, whatever! Who's your friend?" he asked as he put his arm around my shoulders. I stiffened up a little. I could tell he was American by the accent and by the obvious lack of personal space.

"This is Kiku," he said as he started to eat, "He's from Japan."

"Dude! Is this the new roommate that you were talking about?" he said as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Mmhm," he mumbled as he swallowed.

"Awesome! Hey, my name's Alfred!" the American said as he violently shook my hand.

"Er, konnichiwa," I mumbled.

"Oh, dude, Arthur just walked in. Gotta go!" Alfred-san shouted as he got up and ran towards this supposed Arthur person.

"Like I said before: There's really only one American here. And that's him," Heracles-san said as motioned towards the hyper guy.

"He seems… erm," I paused to find an appropriate word, "Pleasant?"

…

**Duuuuuuude! IT'S AMERICAAAAAAAAA! I planned on putting him in here somewhere…**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention earlier, but if you want a certain paring in here somewhere, just say so in a review or something, and I'll see what I can do/**

**This story will get better, I swear!**

**And again, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you subaru1999, lovenaruto74, and Eva N desu for your wonderful comments!**

**Again, this chapter will be little slow/short, but please… Bear with me… I also won't be updating as frequently due to mass amounts of school work (I'm being forced to read a Tale of Two Cities… It's not that bad, but it's still really time consuming… Plus I have a ton of essays to write right now…)**

**All reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**I do not own Hetalia **

…

"Pleasant?" Heracles-san chuckled and looked away, "Hardly."

"Oh dude!" Alfred-san yelled as he ran back over with that Arthur person, "I saw that you have a camera!" He then took the camera from my hands and sat next to me, "This way you'll remember my heroic face! Say cheese!"

He lifted the camera above our heads and took a picture from above. Sadly, I wasn't smiling at all because of the mere confusion.

"Alfred, you git! You can't just take pictures with other people's cameras like that! It's rude!" Arthur-san said as he scolded Alfred-san.

"Dude, you're overreacting," Alfred-san said as he stood up and gave my camera back, "It's all cool. Besides, who doesn't want this awesome face in there camera?"

"Wankah!" Arthur-san said in his heavy British accent as they walked away.

I looked through my pictures until I found the latest one. I made a face at the weird confused expression I had on. I sighed and put my camera back in my pocket. Americans are really confusing…

Once we were done eating, we put our trays away and I tried my hardest to ignore the stares as we made our way out.

He led me to a few more buildings, showing me where my classes were and such until he stopped at one that had murals covering the walls and various sculptures of things about the yard.

"This is the art building," he said as he walked up the adorned steps that led to the large glass doors.

"Wow. A high school with its own art building," I said as we entered into the large building. We were greeted by a lady at a reception desk behind glass. This looked like a giant rotunda with hallways branching out in every direction. From what I could see, it looked like there were a few smaller halls that branched off of the hallways. There were also murals painted on the walls inside and a few sculptures scattered here and there. There were paintings hung up high above and I gaped at the ceiling, which had one giant mural on it. It seemed as though a bunch of people chipped in to make the giant mural.

"Yeah," he replied lazily as we idly wondered through the halls. We passed by a few rooms and I noticed a few were for culinary arts, and a few for painting. It was easy to tell the classes apart since most of the art was on display in the showcases outside of each classroom. There were pictures of magnificent dishes in the culinary classes. I could see one of the showcases displayed a variety of sketches. This class must be Drawing I or something.

I was stopping at each display case, but Heracles-san didn't seem to mind stopping with me. When we got to the end of the last hallway, Heracles-san stopped at the very last showcase.

"This is our fourth block," he said as he gazed into the case.

I looked in and saw all of the beautiful paintings that were hung up, "So which one is yours?"

He was quiet for a second, but then he pointed to the painting that was hung up in the corner. I looked up and noticed all of the vibrant colors that were used to paint it. He somehow managed to make a picture of a cat dozing on a beige sofa to be extremely colorful. After about a minute of admiring, I noticed that the painting was of Adelphos.

"I sketched it when I saw him sleeping on the couch one day when classes were over. Then the next day, the teacher assigned this project. He said that I could use this sketch for it," he explained as we both gazed up at the painting.

"It's very good Heracles-san," I said.

"San?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Oh, it's a Japanese honorific," I explained.

"Oh yeah. I think I read about those somewhere," he said, still looking at me, "But isn't san supposed to be really formal?"

"Er, yeah, I suppose," I said looking away, "Would you prefer me to call you something different?"

Silence. Then he said, "I told you before. You can just call me Heracles."

"U-um, okay then H-Heracles…" I mumbled. It was a little awkward for me to call him by his name since I'm not used to calling anyone but my immediate family by just their first names. Heracles chuckled a bit when h looked at me.

"W-what's so funny?"

He chuckled again, and then he replied, "Kiku is cute when he's nervous."

A light blush spread across my face as I turned away.

"You said that you sculpt," I said, trying to change the subject, "Where is the sculpting class room?"

"It's outside," he said as he pointed to the doors at the end of the hallway that led outside.

"Why outside?" I asked.

"More space I suppose," he said as he led me to the double doors.

"I followed him out of the doors and across a small field with statues scattered about the grass to a little building.

"This is an excellent place for the sculpting students, the painting students, and the landscape design students," he explained as we turned to look at the field from the building. He was right. There were flowers spread around the statues to give it an added effect. I could see how this would be an ideal place for the students.

"It's also good for photographers," I noted as I pulled my camera out. I took a few pictures of the gardens and the statues.

"Actually, the on you just took a picture of was by me," he said as he walked up behind me. I looked back up at the sculpture. It was of a beautiful woman in a toga, "It's supposed to be the goddess, Aphrodite."

"She's the Greek goddess of love and beauty, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied and sat down in the grass.

"You did really well," I said, which was an understatement. It was magnificent. I took a few more pictures of it and put my camera away. I pulled out my phone and saw that I was about 6:00. Were we really out that long? "We should probably head back."

I waited for a response. When I didn't get one, I looked down and saw that Heracles had fallen asleep on the grass. How did he manage to fall asleep wherever he goes? I sighed when I remembered trying to wake him up last time. I sat down next to him and waited.

…

**I hope you enjoyed! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can! (schooooool woooooork… Curse my teachers…)**

**I actually write most of this in class… (I have a notebook that I carry around and write in whenever an idea comes to mind) which might also be why these chapters aren't that good…**

**I'm also currently grounded, so this means that I **_**definitely**_** won't be updating as much…**

**Oh yeah! I'll be updating Nightmares sooner or later… (for those of you who read it… which probably aren't that many lol) I'm a bit caught up in this story, but I **_**will**_** update it soon, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to Eva N desu, pinksnowboots, Rue-the-Marauder, and subaru1999 for your reviews and suggestions!**

**Eva N desu- I'm not entirely sure as to what your request for a pairing was… But I'll try to figure it out (what with the arrows and all… I get confused easily…) and thanks for the suggestions!**

**Rue-the-Marauder- Yep, USUK is already planned! I'll try to add in a little GerIta too (I really like that pairing too!)**

**And I'm sorry, but I know little to nothing about the Nordics and Egypt… (I might be able to add in a little SuFin… but that's it…) But Spamano and Hungary will definitely come in at some point!**

**All reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**I do not own Hetalia **

…

I started to doze off myself as I waited. I pulled my knees to my chest, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

My eyes slowly opened halfway. Being half asleep, I couldn't really remember where I was or what time it could possibly be. It was dark and for some reason, I was lying in the grass.

Oh yeah. Heracles had fallen asleep, and then I did as well. I sat up a little and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Somehow, it seemed as though I had fallen over on my side when I fell asleep.

"You awake?" Heracles asked from beside me.

I looked over to see him lazily lounging on the grass, propped up by his hands and staring up at the sky.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. He did a little half shrug and continued staring at the sky in silence. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was 9:34. Three and a half hours? "H-how long h-have you been awake?"

It was answered by another little shrug. I interpreted that as awhile.

"It's okay though," Heracles said, still gazing up at the sky, "Since you had to wait for me to wake up at the airport. I don't mind though, since Kiku is also cute when he's sleeping."

My face reddened at another cute comment, "N-not really…"

He chuckled and stood up, and then he held his hand out to help me up. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up. His hand was large, strong, and calloused, probably from sculpting so much.

When I was up, I glanced down at my own hands. They were frail, pale, small, and thin. Shows just how much I get out of the house.

I looked over to see Heracles still looking at the sky. I was curious as to why he'd been staring this whole time, so I looked up with him. My jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful expanse of stars. It was a full moon tonight and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so all of the stars were really bright and vivid.

"See that cluster of stars over there?" Heracles said as he pointed upwards to the right, "Doesn't it look just like Adelphos?"

I looked over and saw the constellation. He was right. When you put the right ones together, they looked just like a cat, lounging around.

"You really like cats, don't you?" I said and looked back at him.

"You could say that," he responded with a small smile and putting his head down, "We should probably be getting back though. There isn't a curfew, but the teachers prefer it when we're back at the dorms early." He turned and started back across the field. I followed shortly after taking a picture of the cat in the sky, relieved that my camera had a night setting.

I quickly caught up to him and we crossed the field to the building, and went around it, back to the sidewalk. We made our way back to the dorms, and then back to our room. After checking to see that no one was looking, we entered the dorm, and locked the door. I was immediately greeted by Adelphos, who stared to paw at my ankle.

I picked him up and cuddled him in my arms. He was just so cute!

"Oh, yeah. I have a club meeting tomorrow, so you'll be by yourself," Heracles mentioned right after he took off his boots and sat on his bed.

"Alright then," I said as I sat down as well, "What club are you in?"

"Art Club. You should join too. I think that you'd like it there," he said as he lay down.

"Sounds like fun. However, I have some things to do tomorrow. I'll go to the next meeting though," I said as I remembered what my mom had said at the airport before I left.

"_I'll be busy later on today and tomorrow, so call me on Sunday and tell me everything. I want to know what it's like over there in America. Take lots of pictures for me!"_

I internally laughed at how much enthusiasm my mom always had.

I heard Heracles mumble something along the lines of "Okay" and then I noticed him fall asleep. I got up and went to my bag to pull out my computer. It was one of those new netbooks that are really light weight and easy to travel with.

While I was waiting for my computer to turn on, I took the SD card out of my camera and stuck it into my computer.

A few minutes later, I was logged on and going through all of the pictures that I have taken within the course of a few days before I left and now. I didn't take many from before I left, but there were still a few in there. I took in every photo as I went through them. Most of them were of me and my friends back home. They were all making peace signs and things around me while we posed outside of my school, and in my homeroom. A few picture later, I started to look at the pictures of my family that I took before I left. There was one of my mom hugging my head ferociously as she tried to convince me to stay for a little longer, even though she was the one who decided the day that I'd leave.

"Who's that?" a voice said from beside me that startled me.

"H-Heracles? I-I thought that you were sleeping!" I said, clutching my heart from the sudden startle.

"Adelphos started to paw at me face and woke me up," He mumbled. So, a tiny cat pawing at his face wakes him up, but not me yelling at him? "Then I saw you on the computer and became curious."

"Oh," I said, my heartbeat and breathing back to normal, "T-this is my mother."

"She looks hyper," he mumbled, staring at the screen.

"Yeah, she is," I laughed a little.

"You have her eyes," he mumbled again, only now he was staring into my eyes. I felt my face go a little red at how close he was. He was sitting only a few inches away from me, and leaning over the computer on my lap.

"Yeah I guess I do," I mumbled, looking into his eyes as well. I only just noticed how, well, green they were. I don't think I've seen eyes that vibrant before. Even though they were laden with sleep, they were still really bright and tantalizingly beautiful.

"I think I'll go back to sleep," he said as he slowly got up and went back to his bed.

"Oyasumi," I said as he flopped down on the bed.

"καληνύχτα," he replied and fell asleep again.

…

**Oyasumi- good night in Japanese**

**Καληνύχτα- good night in Greek**

**Oh my god you guys! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! (I thank you guys again) I honestly didn't expect to get such great reviews when I first put this up here! Thank you sooooooo much!**

**I decided to start adding in the other pairings in side stories too. Every so often, I'll add a little chapter that will focus on a different pairing for that chapter (this way, I can add in your requested pairings, and a few of my favorites!)**

**Oh, and for that scene at the beginning, I was very tempted to draw a picture about it… So I did! It can be seen here **.com/gallery/#/d39u95g

**Yeah, I kinda derped it up… I meant for it to look better, but oh well haha**

**Oh, question: Do you want me to add more fluff to this? I kind of want to… But I'm not sure if I should or not… Ideas?**

**I'll also be moving the rating from K+ to T I think due to some mild language that will be inserted later on…**

**And I'm terribly sorry about the super long wait… Writer's block is a jerk…**

**(I'm sorry about the long author comments too… I talk too much…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I've learned a little about the TurkeyEgypt pairing, so expect a little of that XD)**

**This chapter will focus on USUK and what happened after breakfast. Oh, and I realize that the link didn't work in the last chapter… You'll just have to search my deviantART account, which you can find on my profile.**

**Thank you cutegixie, The Color Clear, and Eva N desu for your reviews! I'm not entirely sure if I'll have them both going after Japan (since I was going to include Egypt and such… Well… I might know a way to fit in both…) However, I will most definitely have jealous Greece XD **

**I will MOST DEFINITLEY add in some Poliet here somewhere… (lol my favorite paring EVER XD) I'll make an attempt at PruCan (another favorite of mine) and GerIta'll be in there. And I'll have some pervy France with angry Hungary haha**

**Now on with the story!**

**(A word of warning: There is some foul language in this chapter due to the fact that it's America and England… Leave it to them to throw curse words everywhere…)**

…

"Alfred, you git! You can't just take pictures with other people's cameras like that! It's rude!" I shouted at him.

"Dude, you're overreacting," Alfred said as he handed the camera back to the little Asian, "It's all cool. Besides, who doesn't want this awesome face in their camera?"

"Wankah!" I yelled at him as we walked to the food line.

"Seriously, Artie, wanker is one of the weirdest words I have ever heard. Why can't you just say something normal, like asshole or something?" Alfred said as we got our food.

"Shut up. I'll say what I want," I mumbled as we sat down.

"Mon Cher!" I heard a voice shout from somewhere in front of me. I furrowed my brows and glared down at me tray. I could recognize that French accent anywhere.

"Salut! Salut! 'Ow 'ave you been?" Francis asked as he walked over and started to pat my back.

"Francis, dude! How's it hanging?" Alfred started to shout and bounce up and down as they greeted each other. I stayed silent as Francis talked as if nothing happened last week where I walked in on the man whore cheating on me with some brunette chick. Of course, I broke up with him right there.

Francis and Alfred talked for a little while longer until Francis finally left with two of his friends.

"Dude, are you still hung up over the break up?" Alfred asked, picking up on the mood for once in his life.

"Of course not!" I lied, picking up my tray. I only ate part of it, but my appetite left.

After putting my tray in the scullery, I went and sat back down. I sat there, feeling Alfred's gaze for a full ten minutes. I finally looked up and shouted, "Why are you staring at me?" I was surprised to find him looking concerned.

"Something's wrong, and I don't know why you won't tell me," he said, his face now agitated, "We've been friends for like, forever, and yet you _still_ don't trust me."

"I said it's nothing, alright!" I snapped back. I stood huffing at him for a moment, and then I stormed out of the cafeteria. I didn't even know where I was heading, but I _do_ know that I was heading away from _him_. For once in his life, can't he just… I don't know… Leave me alone?

Before I knew it, I was in the school's park. I plopped down on the grass and glared daggers at the pond. I looked around and saw a bunch of people having fun times, like that one Polish kid and his Lithuanian friend were lounging on a nearby bench talking (well, the talking was mainly the Polish one…). To the right, I saw that intimidating Swede and his little Finnish friend walking by. Why do they get to have a nice day when so far mine is shit?

"Dude, what are you doing here?"

"Why're you here?" I mumbled into my sleeve after I rested my head on my arms.

"You ran off, and I was concerned. Is that such a bad thing?" Alfred said as he sat down next to me.

I ignored him and stared glaring at the pond again. I knew he was still talking, but I wasn't listening to what he was saying. Normally he just gives me a headache from talking.

"Dude, are you listening to me at all? I'm trying to apologize you know," he said, shaking my arm a little, "I said that I was sorry for whatever I said back there. Alright?"

I really did hate it whenever he brought up my relationship with Francis, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. It just got more and more annoying.

I stood up and turned. I was about to head for the dorms, but suddenly Alfred grabbed my wrist and spun me around. The next thing I knew, I was an inch away from him, my wrist still in his grasp off to the side.

"So, you're not going to forgive me?" he asked, a little closer. Then his lips were pressed to mine. Then, they were gone, just as fast as they had come, "Am I forgiven now?"

I stared up at him, tears about to fall. Then, my body started to move of its own accord and suddenly I was hugging Alfred really tight, my face buried in his shirt. I could feel the tears run down my face and soak into his shirt as I sobbed. He smiled softly as he gently pulled me closer.

…

**Sorry, I'm not very skilled at making endings to things… At all… So for right now, this'll have to do…**

**Yeah, I was listening to Love Save the Empty while writing this… That probably why it's a little sad here and there…**

**I'm sure we all know who that "brunette chick" is… ****(ehem, Seychelles…) ****and why Francis was probably cheating on him with her (****he's a man whore****) (I'm sorry if you like the FrUK pairing… I had USUK in here first…)**

**Oh, and sorry for the terribly long wait (again…) I was busy with MomoCon and MegaCon and such XD (Oh conventions, why do you take so much time out of my life?) Plus, I'm grounded **_**again**_**. Only this time, it's for having a 76 in one of my classes… I'll raise it, I swear…**

**And yeah, that's my sad attempt at trying to type someone speaking with a French accent… Ignore the derpyness of it please…**

**Now, some more Giripan in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**cutegixie lol yeah I guess I am a FrUK fan, however, I like USUK just as much. (I can never decide between the two…) That's why I kinda fit them both in here. (or at least tried to haha) It's one of those things where I like to pair him up with multiple people. Like America. I **_**love**_** pairing him up with Iggy, however I love to pair him up with S. Korea too. I guess it all depends on my mood at the time.**

**Dylan lol I already did some USUK. I probably won't bring it back up much for awhile in the story since I need to get through some other pairings. But I might make another USUK later on (that is, once I get through all of the pairings that I want to include)**

**So, I'm going to try to make this one longer (I've noticed that they're kinda short…) however, it's probably going to end up with me rambling here and there… Sorry…**

…

I woke to Adelphos pawing at my face again. I yawned and sat up. For some reason, my head was pounding and couldn't see straight. Once my vision cleared, I also realized that I wasn't in the dorms anymore and Adelphos had disappeared. I was back at home in Japan. I could hear my mom outside my room cooking something in the kitchen. I got up and head towards the door, holding my head all the way due to the pain. However, once I got to the door, I heard her talking. "-Oh yeah. Take him away. He's been such a pain to deal with. Plus, I want to get back together with Makoto. But he said that he won't be with because he doesn't want to deal with raising a child. That's why I'm sending him to you in America. That way, he'll be out of my hair and I can be with Makoto." I froze and realized she was talking about my dad. He had left us awhile ago, but I thought my mom was over him. And then the full force of the conversation hit me. She was talking about me too. I thought my mom loved me with all of her heart, but now she's talking like this? I put my back to the door and slid to the ground with a thump. My mom immediately stopped talking. I heard her get up and walk towards my door. "Kiku, sweetie? What are you doing in there? What was that noise?" she opened the door and stared down at me, a grin across her face. "Oh I see. You overheard mommy on the phone? It's a shame really," she turned and walked off. Tears started to form in my eyes as I started to sob. I then lost balance and fell to the floor.

My eyes shot open as I realized I was back in the dorms, only on the floor and wrapped in my blanket. I sat up and looked around. I jumped a little when I realized Heracles was sitting on his bed, watching me.

"G-good morning Heracles," I mumbled, looking up at him. He had a blank look on his face as he gazed back.

"It's 2 o'clock," he said, looking over at the clock.

"Oh, well then good afternoon," I said as I tried to stand. However, I stumbled as I felt my head throb again. I clutched my forehead and winced at the pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" Heracles asked, "I noticed you bumped your head on the backboard of your bed. And then you fell off…" he trailed off.

"Is that why it hurts?" I asked myself. And then I froze as the dream flowed back into my mind. Is that how she really feels about me? No, no. I'm sure it was just my mind making stuff up.

"Hey, who's 'Makoto'? You were mumbling something about him in your sleep…" Heracles said, looking out the window.

"You heard that?" I asked as my cheeks flushed red, "It's no one of importance."

He then turned back to face me and stared at me. His emerald eyes stared deeply into my auburn eyes, "You sure it's no one?"

I didn't answer at first, but just stared back. "It's my dad," I gave in after another minute of staring. Normally I didn't give into things so easily, but for some reason, the look in his eyes forced it out of me.

"Your dad, huh?" he asked, "Well you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. However, I'd like to know what happened in your dream. You were squirming and sweating a lot."

I looked down and answered, "I don't really want to talk about it. I'm guessing it's just because I'm homesick though. I've never left my country before, so maybe it's just nerves."

Heracles nodded a little to show that he understood. "Hey, you want to go get breakfast?" I nodded and got changed. Once I was done, I put my camera in my pocket and left with him.

Once we were in the cafeteria, I got the same thing that I did yesterday and we sat down in the same spot. I again couldn't help but notice the intense glares in our direction. I wonder I Heracles felt them too? After about ten minutes, Heracles said that he needed to take care of something and told me to stay here and wait for him. He got up and I was left sitting there. I felt the glares increase as Heracles left.

"Kiku!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned to see Yao-san walking towards me with his tray. He sat down next to me and smiled, "How's your second day so far, aru?"

"It's fine," I mumbled as I began to eat again.

"My roommate ended up being that Korean that was sitting in front of us on the plane, aru. I thought he'd be calm by the way he acted on the plane, however he's way too hyper for my tastes and keeps trying to grope me. I hate it, aru…" he explained as he motioned to Yong Soo-san behind us. I turned and saw him bouncing around on the seats, his elongated sleeves flailing around everywhere as he hopped from seat to seat. Everyone seemed to be annoyed accept for Alfred-san who was sitting nearby and cheering him on. It looked like Alfred-san wanted to join in, but Arthur-san was restraining him by the arm. I chuckled a little at the sight and turned back to my meal.

"What am I going to do with him, aru," Yao-san sighed, "He also took on the habit of calling me Aniki, even though we're not related. And he's always going on about these sappy soap operas that he watched back in South Korea. I don't understand him, aru."

Then, I heard a clatter and I turned to see what made the noise. It turns out that Yong Soo-san had fallen off of one of the chairs and was laughing on the ground as his green hoodie trailed on the ground. He then spotted Yao-san over here and dashed over.

"Anikiiiiiiiii~" he shouted as he ran up. He came up behind Yao-san and grabbed his chest.

"Haven't I already told you to stop that, aru?" Yao-san said with a sigh.

"Nope~" he chimed and sat down in between us, "Hey, you were that little Japanese kid on the plane! We didn't really get a good introduction since that scary Ivan guy was squishing my head. My name is Im Yong Soo! Pleased to meet you!" he said and grabbed my hand and started to shake it really fast, "Your name's Kiku, right? I wonder if your chest feels better than Yao's" he said and groped my chest before I could object.

"Mmm… Nope. I like Yao's better~" he sang as he felt up my chest.

"E-er, P-p-please stop…" I mumbled, my cheeks flushing a vibrant red.

He grinned and went back to groping Yao. I blushed furiously and got up to put my tray away. However, halfway back to the table after putting it away, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"W-wait!" I shouted as the person pulled me through the cafeteria court yard and to the side of the building. He pulled me to his chest and clamped his hand over my mouth. I looked up to see them peeking at the front of the building around the corner.

"Mmph," I tried to speak, but his hand was firm against my mouth. I couldn't move either due to him restraining me with his other arm.

"So _you're_ Kiku," he said, once he thought it was safe. He released me and I turned around to see who had abducted me. He was a tall person wearing a green hoodie and a white masquerade mask. He was also smirking from ear to ear.

"W-why'd you kidnap me?" I asked, a little shaken.

"Kidnap? Oh no. I'm only messing with Heracles," he said, grinning wider and leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?" I asked, curious as to who this strange man was.

"Sadiq Adnan! Pleased to meet you!" he said, putting his hand out to shake. I hesitantly shook his hand and then turned away. So this was that Adnan person Heracles was talking about, or in Heracles' words, "A Turkish bigot".

"So, uh, how does abducting me mess with Heracles?" I asked.

"Well, he's been looking after you, right? Plus, I can sense that he's taken a liking to you. _So_, I thought it'd be funny." He explained. He has a twisted sense of humor.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's just been talking about you and stuff," he shrugged, "and now I know why." I looked at him expectantly and he said, "It's 'cause you're so cute." Then he added with a small chuckle, "Just like a cat."

Why does everyone keep calling me cute! I honestly don't think I'm all that cute. "May I ask you something?"

"Hm?" he asked, looking around the corner again.

"Why does everyone keep glaring at me? I noticed it yesterday," I asked.

"Oh, so you _did_ notice," he said with a smirk, "It's because they're jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" I looked down at my feet and thought about what they could possibly be jealous of.

"They're jealous that Heracles is hanging around you. He's even really popular with the ladies, you know. He's even got guys that want to go out with him," Sadiq-san smirked again.

"O-oh…" I mumbled and looked back up. Red dusted across my face at the thought.

"Adnan!" an angry voice shouted from around the corner.

"Shit! He saw me!" Sadiq-san muttered and grabbed me again. But it was too late and Heracles came running around the corner. I looked at Heracles and noticed this was the most energy I've ever seen him show so far. Sadiq-san threw me over his shoulder and started running full speed. I propped up against his back to see how far back Heracles was.

"Put Kiku down!" he shouted. We ran by some people who looked on curiously. One of them was a girl with long brown hair and a flower pinning it on the side. The other was a guy with his hair pushed back in the front with a hair poking out. The girl perked up when she saw us and immediately had a camera in her hand. I looked away in embarrassment as she rapidly took pictures.

Sadiq-san chuckled a bit and turned to face Heracles as he ran, "Alright then. Catch!"

"W-what!" I shouted as I was suddenly off his shoulder and under his arm like a football. The next thing I knew, I was flying through the air toward Heracles. He caught me, but the force knocked us to the ground.

"Kiku could've been hurt, you asshole!" Heracles shouted as he sat up. Sadiq-san laughed and ran off. It was then that I realized I was in Heracles' lap. My face went red again. Why was it that I kept getting embarrassed here in America? It must be the lack of personal space here.

Heracles sat there fuming for a second until he asked, "Are you hurt?" He had calmed down now.

"Uh, no. I'm fine. Just a little shaken," I answered, my head spinning a little. Was I actually just _thrown_ to someone? Now I really did feel like a football… I looked down and noticed how small I really was. That's probably why I can be thrown so easily…

"You sure?" he asked as we stood up. He was still kind of holding me, so he put me down on my feet. However, the moment my left ankle touched the ground, a pain shot through it and made me fall again. Heracles caught me before I completely fell though. I winced as the pain increased, "Just a little shaken, huh? It looks like your twisted your ankle. It must've been when Adnan threw you."

"Oh," I mumbled and steadied myself.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," I said, taking a step forward. But the moment I stepped with my left foot, I fell again.

I was then picked up off of the ground into Heracles' arms. He had picked me up bridal style and made sure as to not touch my hurt ankle. This again shocked me as to how easily he picked me up.

"C'mon. I'll take you to the infirmary," he said and started walking toward a nearby building.

…

**Derrrrrrp… Lol what was up with **_**that **_**dream? Pfff, if you noticed, there was foreshadowing in the very first chapter for this.**

**Korea is so fun to write about! I don't know why I haven't written a story about him yet…**

**And again, sorry for the wait… I've been super focused on my drawings and school work lately that I've completely forgotten about the story. On the bright side, I can draw guys better than before! (As if it matters lol) I've also been developing OC's everywhere so I've been making character traits and stuff for them. If you wanna see them, they're on my deviantART, which you can find on my profile.**

**So basically, I'll be updating this whenever I **_**can**_** update it. (which might not be often…)**


End file.
